


Like, Like Like

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femlash, Fuffy, s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith overhears Buffy make a confession to Spike. (Fuffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like, Like Like

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me on tumblr: « Okay this'll be a weird one; Buffy confessing to Spike that she has feelings for Faith, and Faith overhears. Or vice versa. » — Anonymous

Faith has to be careful with actions that could be deemed immoral or unpleasant, ever since coming back after a years long absence caused by her own problematic behavior. Like murder. Or stealing or snapping at people for little reason or giving bad opinions. Really any actions that could set someone who is trying to get over being mad at you off.

Eavesdropping probably falls under that category too, but at least it wasn’t one of the things that got her in trouble last time. Unless spying is like eavesdropping…

Faith is beginning to regret her decision to not announce to Spike and Buffy that she has been outside since before they got there. Her choices now are to either wait and risk getting caught, try and sneak away without their knowledge, or reveal herself and slink away before they can say anything worth listening to.

“I- I just think I… might like Faith,”

She’s staying.

“I’m assumin’ you mean like like,” Spike replies dryly, “boy do you have the worst taste in people.”

Faith makes a note to trip him into a headstone on patrol later. She listens closely, for Buffy’s next words to confirm what she meant.

Buffy laughs and Faith can hear what sounds like her hitting his back or arm. He hisses at her, dramatically, in reply.

“Yeah,” she says, the laughter fading from her voice with a sigh, “Like ‘like like’.”

“You have a way with words, slayer. You just tell her that- I’m sure she’ll just swoon,” Spike says, “don’t count on my cool poetry help.”

“Your cool poetry help?” Buffy says, “You never wrote me any poems, Spike.”

“Well I was a wanker,” Spike tells her, “sort of why I got a soul.”

“Because you didn’t write me poetry?” Buffy asks.

“Yeah, but you weren’t missing out, it’s god awful,” Spike tells her, “Angel liked it though.”

“Oh Angel liked it did he?” Buffy laughs, “You write Angel a lot of poetry?”

“Oh shut up, that’s not what I meant,” Spike grumbles, “and don’t think I’m going to drop the like like like declaration.”

Buffy says nothing for a bit. Faith is tempted to peek her head around the corner, but thinks better of it.

“I really like her Spike,” she says, at last, “I shouldn’t, I know, after what she did-”

“What she did? Compared to what I did? Or Angel?” Spike says, “You do have terrible taste, pet, but comparatively, I don’t think Faith’s that bad. She’s trying. She’s here, she’s helping, and she even did prison before mini ponce watcher told her she had to break out.”

“Do I tell her?” she asks, quietly.

“You do what you like, but don’t spend too much time fussin’ over it.” Spike says, “she makes you happy, you tell her. God knows you need to be.”

Buffy huffs, a sound between a laugh and a sigh, and falls silent once more. Faith wants to look, see what she’s doing, but knows she really can’t.

“Faith never finished high school,” Buffy says, after a minute, and Faith thinks that’s not quite what she was hoping to hear, “do you think if I gave her an Emily Dickinson poem and said it was mine, she’d know?”

Spike’s laughter, thankfully, covers the sound of her own involuntary chuckle.


End file.
